spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Wiki des communautés:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese __NOWYSIWYG__ thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów „za” i „przeciw”. W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów „za” niż „przeciw”, Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlight, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = League of Legends Wiki Duża, posiadająca obie miłe dla oka skórki, polska encyklopedia na temat gry MOBA League of Legends. Artykuły są dobrze rozbudowane i rozwinięte pod względem merytorycznym, a pomimo przybycia kilku nowych ludzi – wciąż brakuje nam rąk do pracy. Dodatkowa reklama na pewno się przyda :) — Light22 22:00, mar 31, 2016 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # — Light22 22:00, mar 31, 2016 (UTC) # Diode24q (dyskusja) 22:03, mar 31, 2016 (UTC) # ProOskiTablica 07:33, kwi 1, 2016 (UTC) #[[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[Tablica wiadomości:Talho|'H'O'Ś']] 11:15, kwi 1, 2016 (UTC) # 15:15, kwi 1, 2016 (UTC) Elegancko. # — [[User:Michał56|''Michał56]] 13:58, kwi 1, 2016 (UTC) # Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 21:53, kwi 1, 2016 (UTC) #Addamek09 (dyskusja) 09:03, kwi 2, 2016 (UTC) # — Szynka013 09:10, kwi 2, 2016 (UTC) # 09:25, kwi 2, 2016 (UTC) Fajna ta wiki :) Pamiętam jeszcze jak rok temu LOLopedia startowała w tym samym głosowaniu co moja Dota 2 Wiki :P. # Lisica01 Kontakt 11:14, kwi 2, 2016 (UTC) #[[User:LadyBetter|'Pani']] [[Tablica wiadomości:LadyBetter|'Lepsza']] 15:52, kwi 2, 2016 (UTC) # ~ Matik7 (tablica ·''' ) 20:31, kwi 2, 2016 (UTC) Fajna wiki. # Traszkka Napisz! 20:35, kwi 2, 2016 (UTC) # Północny Haradrim (dyskusja) 23:39, kwi 2, 2016 (UTC) # BlackAngel92 (dyskusja) 13:00, kwi 3, 2016 (UTC) # Krystianwolski 13:22, kwi 3, 2016 (UTC) # 15:48, kwi 3, 2016 (UTC) No... konkurencję macie dość silną ( ;) ). # [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] Adstrax'' 14:49, kwi 6, 2016 (UTC) # ✪ Pallid 17:10, kwi 9, 2016 (UTC) # Pyszne Placki (dyskusja) 19:26, kwi 10, 2016 (UTC) # — Py64 pl|Tablica|Wall}} 19:53, kwi 10, 2016 (UTC) Silna konkurencja! 20px '''Głosy na nie: Dam na „tak”, jeśli nazwa wiki zostanie zmieniona na „Liga Legend Wiki” ;) — Szynka013 12:03, kwi 1, 2016 (UTC) Nie zmieniam/wycofuję głosu, aczkolwiek go przenoszę – dotrzymuję obietnicy ;) — Szynka013 09:10, kwi 2, 2016 (UTC) # 16:43, kwi 1, 2016 (UTC) Za najfajniejszą rasę na głównej. Nie, ten głos to nie jest żart. 20px Dyskusja: : @Szynka013: z tym żartem na pierwszy kwietnia mogłeś się bardziej postarać. :P — Light22 13:06, kwi 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Żaden żart. Zobaczysz, że nie wycofam głosu – trzeba się było nie upierać C: — Szynka013 13:29, kwi 1, 2016 (UTC) : @PiotrekD: Słowo fajny pochodzi z języka niemieckiego, znajduje się w słowniku i jest dopuszczalne w mowie potocznej, dlatego nie widzę powodu, dla którego jego istnienie na stronie głównej to błąd. — Light22 17:22, kwi 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Już samo użycie słowa dopuszczalnego w mowie potocznej na głównej jest dla mnie powodem głosu przeciw, zwłaszcza tego (za Bańką: Rzeczywiście ma charakter potoczny i w oficjalnych wypowiedziach jest niestosowne.), ale to pominę. Powiedzże mi, cóż owo słowo dokładnie oznacza? 17:26, kwi 1, 2016 (UTC) ::: Pierwotnie służyło do pozytywnej oceny towaru. Dzisiaj fajny według słownika języka polskiego oznacza dobry, lub ładny. http://sjp.pwn.pl/slowniki/fajny.html Można uznać, że w tym przypadku chodzi o to pierwsze. — Light22 17:36, kwi 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Serio? Głos na "nie" tylko dlatego, że użyto potocznego słowa? Czy strona główna to jakiś oficjalny dokument? Wybacz, ale to trochę szukanie dziury w całym. Mniejsza z tym, każdy ma prawo do swojego zdania, a ja daję głos na "tak". Bardzo fajna wiki ;) Dainava ''Dyskusja'' 21:53, kwi 1, 2016 (UTC) Smerfne Hity Wiki Mam nadzieję,że "Smerfne Hity Wiki" będą smerfastyczne,a jak się komuś nie podoba,to trudno 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # 19:59, kwi 9, 2016 (UTC) No cóż... Wielu użytkowników, przy poprzednich zgłoszeniach, zwracała uwagę m. in. na styl artykułów, męczącą oczy skórkę (zwłaszcza tło i przezroczystość) czy brak licencji/nieoczyszczone raporty... Niestety, ale bez zajęcia się tymi sprawami nie ma szans, by Smerfne Hity Wiki "przepchnąć" na Wikię miesiąca. # Teraz to już nawet nie mam zamiaru tam zaglądać, dopóki zgłaszający przynajmniej nie obieca w opisie zgłoszenia, że poprzednie problemy zostały rozwiązane. Vengir (dyskusja • wkład) 20:52, kwi 9, 2016 (UTC) #Uważam tak samo jak Pirr i Vengir. Pyszne Placki (dyskusja) 20:54, kwi 9, 2016 (UTC) #Dżonson (dyskusja) 13:38, kwi 10, 2016 (UTC) Świetna wiki. Naprawdę. Wszystko do zmiany. # Król Julian 14:10, kwi 10, 2016 (UTC) Ile razy można zgłaszać Wiki do Wikii Miesiąca bez poprawienia błędów wytkniętych wcześniej? Ta Wiki zgłasza się już któryś raz z rzędu, łamiąc zasadę nr 6 - "Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu". Po drugie za każdym razem były tej Wiki wytykane błędy, które jak dotąd nie zostały poprawione przez nikogo, i ta Wiki dalej ma odrażającą skórkę, męczące w czytaniu artykuły, czy jak wyżej nieoczyszczone raporty... 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję